


Innocent and Reckless

by Maluminspace, marriedmalum, mermaidcashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, Slight Dom/Sub, bottom!Michael, gay relationship, top!Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/pseuds/Maluminspace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedmalum/pseuds/marriedmalum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidcashton/pseuds/mermaidcashton
Summary: Being pressed against a wet naked Calum had the same effect on sleepy, grumpy Michael that it did on regular Michael. His horny little whines and hard cock had obviously piqued his boyfriend’s interest and that’s how the blonde had now ended up pressed against the wall.OrJust blatant malum shower smut!





	Innocent and Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr requested malum smut and who am I to say no?!
> 
> Title taken from "Stillwater" by Hands Like Houses

If this is what waking up grumpy gets him, Michael’s definitely gonna make sure he does it more often. Calum had practically carried him to the bathroom and pushed him gently but firmly into the shower, which he’d set to the perfect temperature. To save time Calum had jumped in with him and well... Being pressed against a wet naked Calum had the same effect on sleepy, grumpy Michael that it did on regular Michael. His horny little whines and hard cock had obviously piqued his boyfriend’s interest and that’s how the blonde had now ended up pressed against the wall. The side of his face smushed against the tiles; his finger tips digging into the slippery surface as best as they can. A hot, wet, muscular weight pressing against his back as Calum’s fingers gently finish opening him up.

“Please, Cal...” Michael whimpers. “Don’t wanna cum with just your fingers!”

Calum lets out a low growl. Michael could feel his boyfriend’s hard dick pressed against one of his ass cheeks and he knows Calum’s as desperate to fuck as he is. “You want more than just my fingers huh?” Calum asks roughly. His lips graze Michael’s ear as he whispers the sexy question and his voice still had that scratchy morning quality which only adds to how fucking hot this whole situation is.

Michael nods. “Want your cock, Cal... please, Ugh... need it!”

The little plea pulls another low sexy growl from Calum and he removes his fingers before grabbing Michael’s hips tightly. “Why should I give it you? You’re gonna make us later than we already are.” He whispers. Moving in to kiss and suck at Michael’s shoulders.

“Please, Calum...” Michael gasps. “Won’t take long. Just need you to fuck me!”

Calum nips Michael’s shoulder harshly and digs his finger tips into the blonde’s hips ever harder “speak for yourself, brat...” He hisses “you know I can last as long as I want to.”

Michael could argue that by the way Calum’s cock twitches against Michael’s ass already, there’s no way he’ll last longer than a few minutes. That’s fine though; Michael doesn’t need more than that right now. But he doesn’t want to give Calum any excuses to delay sex any longer. He simply nods and whimpers “I know, Cal. So good to me!”

“You’re lucky that we’re already running late and I’m allowing that flattery to work on me today.” Calum growls, pushing his fingers into Michael’s soaking wet hair and tugging just hard enough to draw a groan from his boyfriend.

Michael manages a sloppy smile in response but it’s wiped from his face just seconds later as Calum pushes into him, he’s a little rough but Michael loves the slight pain. The sting that the stretch causes is more than worth it for how full he feels. A gasping “fuck, yeah Calum!” escapes Michael as he presses his finger tips harder into the wall.

“Yeah, baby...” Calum grunts, lowly. He runs his fingers up from Michael’s hip to his hand and curls their fingers together. He knows Michael’s always been a sucker for hand holding during sex, especially the rough kind that he’s in the mood for right now. “Is that what you want?”

Michael nods as fast as his lust filled brain will allow. He tightens his grip on Calum’s fingers to keep himself grounded. Focusing on the contrast between the soft hand contact and the rough thrusts that Calum starts to make. It’s the perfect balance and Michael can already feel that this won’t take long. “Uh, feels so good, Cal. Mmm, so full...” He chooses his words carefully, knowing that Calum loves to be complimented on the size of his cock and the way he fucks. “Always make me feel so good, Cal.”

Calum smiles into Michael’s shoulder as he quickens his thrusts a little. “Ugh, so tight, baby... fuck!”

Despite the ways Calum fills him up so good, Michael’s hard dick feels neglected. He instinctively starts to rut against the wall. The slippery tiles do little help the aching need to be touched there and his desperate little whines quickly draw Calum’s attention to it.

“You feeling needy, Mikey?” Calum asks breathlessly. “Isn’t my cock enough for you?” He thrusts his hips particularly hard, angling just right to hit Michael’s spot perfectly. 

“Oh fuck!” Michael moans. “Cal, please...”

Calum stills his hips, leaning his head in closer to Michael’s ear “please what?” He whispers, his voice gravelly and deep. “You’ve got to tell me what you want, baby boy... do you want me to keep fucking you or do you want me to jerk you off?”

Michael forces one word from his croaky throat “Both.”

Calum teasingly strokes Michael’s hip, gently running his fingers closer to his boyfriend’s neglected cock. “Such a greedy boy.” He chastises, stilling his fingers just millimetres away from where Michael needs them most.

Even knowing full well that they’re running late doesn’t stop Calum from teasing and making Michael practically beg to be fucked. It’s an issue that Michael has voiced before, that his boyfriend’s neediness is as bad his own; it’s just a need for sexual dominance and praise instead of the need to be fucked so hard he can almost forget his own name. When Michael doesn’t respond to Calum’s accusation the younger man lets the tip of one of his fingers lightly brush the base of Michael’s cock. Michael leans back against Calum, letting his head flop backwards onto the muscular shoulder behind it. “Please, just touch me, Cal.”

Calum seems to think about it for a moment before moving his hand back to Michael’s hip and pulling it back away from the wall “No, I think I want you to cum untouched for me.”

Michael whines, loving the way Calum manhandles him but feeling more than a little deprived of full satisfaction. Calum doesn’t give him any time to mope, though. He thrusts into Michael hard and fast, keeping Michael’s hips in one place with a strong grip. “Fuck, Calum!” He grips Calum’s wrist to help ground him. His boyfriend keeps up the hard fast trusts, hitting Michael’s spot every time.

“Yeah, you like that, baby?” Calum asks, his voice thick with lust and a building desperation. “You like when I make the rules?”

The feel of Calum’s cock filling him up and relentlessly pounding against his spot was making him weak. He gasps out a tiny “Yeah” as his fights to keep his legs steady enough to continue standing.

Calum - being well practiced in the art of taking care of his boyfriend - wraps both of his strong arms around Michael’s torso. Placing one hand on the blondes flat tummy and the other on his chest, giving him some much needed support. Michael is more than grateful for it. He knows that neither of them are going to last much longer. He places both hands and his sipping wet forehead against the tiles walls and just allows Calum to inch them both ever closer to their orgasms.

“Uh, love when you go all pliant for me, baby.” Calum pants. “Tell me what you want, angel.” It sounds like a request but he doesn’t let up on his hard thrusting.

Michael takes a second to respond. He squeezes his shut, focusing on the feel of the cool tiles against his warm face and the way Calum’s fingers dig into his skin a little. “Need your cum, Cal please... fill me up... need it!” His voice is low and breathy. He doesn’t know how he’s holding back, he’s just trying to make it last as long as he can.

Calum growls into Michael’s ear. “You first, baby boy.”

That’s all it takes. Michael’s self control fails dramatically at Calum’s husky voice and commanding tone. He cums hard, moaning Calum’s name and a stream of curses. He knows that the way he clenches when he cums along with the way he sounds never fails to have Calum following right after him. This time is no exception. Once his orgasm is over, Calum loosens his grip on Michael and slumps forward a little, pressing Michael flat against the wall.

They stay silent for a little while as they both recover from their highs. Michael loves the way the warm water washes over his sensitive skin and the way that Calum strokes his sides, ensuring that his come down is as comfortable as possible.

After a few moments, once his breathing and regulated Calum chuckles. “Come on you ho! We’re late!” He pulls back slightly, carefully pulling out of Michael and pushing away from the wall.

Michael whines, partly at the very unjust name calling but mostly from the empty feeling he has now that Calum’s not filling him up.

Calum laughs again, turning the shower off and opening the glass door. “If you hurry up and get dried off, I’ll put your plug in for you.”

Michael smiles dopily “But we’re meeting Ashton and Luke!” He slowly turns to face his boyfriend.

“I know.” Calum smirks. “I’d kinda like to know you’re plugged for me, while we’re rehearsing.” He roughly dries his curly black hair with a towel before throwing a fresh one at Michael, who catches it clumsily. “It means I can fuck you a whole lot quicker once we’re home!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your feelings on this :)


End file.
